1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of a feederhouse on an agricultural combine. More specifically, the invention allows for the adjustment of the front drum of the feederhouse, the adjustment of a pivoting faceplate on the feederhouse and the adjustment of a stone roll in a feederhouse.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of grain has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue in the attempt to make harvesting operations more efficient and effective. A combine harvester generally includes a header, which cuts the crop. The header then moves the cut crop into a feeder house. The feeder house lifts the cut crop into the threshing and separation areas of the combine. The grain is separated from the stalk by a rotor or threshing system. The grain is then moved and stored in a grain tank. The chaff and trash are deposited from the rear of the combine. The grain stored in the grain tank is eventually discharged through a grain tank unload tube. An operator usually runs these various operations from a glass-enclosed cab. Typically, the cab is located above and behind the header and feederhouse. There are a variety of agricultural combine harvesters and their operations are well known in the art. For examples of such harvesters reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,198 which illustrates the conventional and twin rotor threshing and separating systems of a harvester as well as other major systems of the harvester. See also the New Holland Super Conventional Combines TX.TM., TX.TM.68, the New Holland TWIN ROTOR.RTM. combines TR.RTM.89 and TR.RTM.99 for examples of existing conventional and twin rotor harvesters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,262 also illustrates the primary systems of a conventional harvester. For further details regarding various agricultural harvester systems review U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,553, 4,800,711, 4,866,920, 4,907,402, 4,967,544 and 5,155,984. See also the New Holland corn head model 996 and the New Holland grain belt header model 994 for details regarding headers.
The previously mentioned a feederhouse typically consists of a conveying chain which pushes the cut crop from the header to the front of the threshing system. The conveying chain has several cross pieces to assist in moving the crop and to ensure proper spacing. The conveying chain is powered and also positioned by a front drum and a rear drum. The front drum is positioned approximately behind the header and the rear drum is positioned approximately in front of the threshing system. As seen in FIG. 1, the drums rotate in a counter-clockwise fashion. The cut crop flow or crop mat is pushed by conveyor chain upwards along the floor of the feederhouse and towards the threshing system. Besides lifting or elevating the cut crop to the threshing and separating systems, the feederhouse provides several other functions. First, the feederhouse helps to properly position the header relative to the ground. Second, the feederhouse can be the location of a stone detection and removal means. Frequently, during farming operations, the header will inadvertently receive a stone. If the stone enters the threshing system in the combine, expensive damage will result to the threshing components. It is a critical function of a stone detection and removal system to prevent a stone from damaging the threshing system. A typical stone detection and removal system is a cylindrical stone beater or stone roll positioned near the mid-point of the feederhouse. The stone roll rotates allowing the crop mat to continue towards the rear drum and threshing system. A stone that is too large is forced from the feederhouse through a stone trap door beneath the stone roll.
Unfortunately there are several deficiencies to the current feederhouse design. For instance, it is difficult to accurately position the feederhouse relative to the header. Furthermore, it is difficult to properly adjust the position of the front drum of the feederhouse. Frequently it is desirable to adjust the position of the front drum depending on the crop and farming conditions. By adjusting the distance of the front roll from the bottom of the feederhouse, the thickness of the crop mat flowing through the feederhouse may be increased or decreased. It is also difficult to adjust the stone roll. Depending on the crop and field conditions, it is desirable to move the stone roll either closer or farther from the feederhouse floor. If the stone roll is moved to close to the feederhouse floor, the amount of crop able to be elevated to the threshing system could be undesirably decreased. Conversely, if the stone roll is positioned too high, then a stone may enter the threshing system catastrophically damaging the combine.
An invention that could resolve these issues would represent an improvement to the art.